1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light reflective materials and light-emitting devices including the light reflective materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices such as organic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter, written as “organic EL devices”) typically include an anode, a cathode and a luminescent layer disposed between the electrodes. In single-side-emission devices, a reflective layer is disposed on the side of the device opposite to the surface through which light is extracted.
The reflective layers are typically layers made of metal materials such as silver (Ag) (hereinafter, written as “metallic reflective layers”) (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5533545).